


A Love from a Distance

by miss_fortune (luvnrose)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvnrose/pseuds/miss_fortune





	A Love from a Distance

"Sab!" tawag sa akin ni Adam, best friend ko.

"Oh?" napaangat naman ulo ko sa paggawa ng assignment.

"Matagal ka pa ba dyan?" tanong niya habang nag-ml.

"Bakit ba ang kulit mo naman eh? Major namin 'to kaya dapat pa-impress ako manahimik ka na lang dyan."

"Tagal mo, nagugutom na ako, kain tayo sa labas bilis." Napatingin naman ako sa kanya.

"Libre mo?" tanong ko.

"Tss, paglibre sasama agad yan." Napailing na lang siya, at tumango.

"Oh tara na! Pwede naman mamaya 'to eh." Sabi ko sabay hila sa kamay niya. Lumabas kami at nakakita naman agad kami ng street foods na naglalako kaya dun na lang kami bumili.

"Ano gusto mo?" tanong niya.

"Ikaw, charot! As usual!" sabi ko naman at binatukan niya ko, tawa naman ako ng tawa.

Kumain na kami at nung kinagabihan ay agad ko na siyang pinauwi.

"Umuwi ka na nga!" sabi ko.

"Ayoko nga." Sabi niya at umupo pa rin sya sa sofa. Tinulak ko siya pero wala lalaki eh, malakas katawan.

"Ano ba? Balak mo bang dito na tumira?! Araw-araw ka ng nandito, Adam! Jusko nagsasawa na ako sa mukha mo." Sabi ko pero joke lang talaga yun hehe gusto kong kasama siya kasi wala na akong ibang maasahan kundi siya.

"Sus! Sa gwapo kong 'to? Sige na nga! Basta mag-ingat ka dito ha? Tumawag ka kapag may kailangan ka." Sabi niya at tumango na lang ako, para ko na siyang kuya sa mga bilin niya sa akin.

"Opo, kuya. Alis na." paalis na dapat sya ng nilingon nya ako.

"At isa pa, huwag na huwag mo ng papapasukin ex mo dito ha? Papabugbog ko yun, ako na nagsasabi sayo." Banta niya sakin at hinampas ko braso niya.

"Hindi na noh! Sige na uwi na!" at tumatawa siyang lumabas ng unit ko. Sinarado ko na yung pinto pagkaalis ni Adam. At napabuntong-hininga.

Magkaibigan kami ni Adam, best friends since Grade 10 hanggang ngayong 4th year college na kami. Civil Engineering kinukuha niya at ako naman computer science. Sa loob ng anim na taon naming pagkakaibigan, kilalang-kilala na niya ako, nahahandle nya mga mood swings ko na di nagawa ng mga ex ko. Siya yung nalalapitan ko sa bawat problema ko sa sarili ko, sa love life, sa paligid, rant buddy ba? Pero ayun nga, di ko na rin maiwasan yung magkagusto.

Nung nagbreak kami ng pangatlo kong ex, sobra akong nasaktan sa panloloko niya, sinabi ko kay Adam lahat-lahat, pinapatahan nya ako lagi, at ramdam kong inis na rin siya sa ex ko na yun. Sa tuwing iiyak ako dahil sa ex ko, nagagalit siya dapat raw ay hindi ko iyakan.

Sobrang bait ni Adam, sa lahat ng aspekto. Di nakakapagtaka na maraming nagkakagusto sa kanya, kabilang na ko dun. Paano ba naman kasi? Matalino, gwapo, may pangarap sa buhay, mabait, lahat na halos nasa kanya.

Kaya eto ako nagkagusto sa kanya ng hindi niya alam. Ayokong mawala siya sa buhay ko, kaya mas pinili ko na lang na huwag sabihin. I don't want to risk our friendship, so I kept my feelings to myself. Hindi ko kaya kung mawawala si Adam sa akin dahil lang sa pagkagusto ko sa kanya.

Alam ko namang wala na akong pag-asa kay Adam eh, dahil may gusto siyang iba, si Penelope. Maganda, mabait, matalino, bagay sila kaya hindi na ako aasa pa. Kaso may times pa rin talagang nasasaktan ako pero sino ba naman ako para umangal? Sino ba naman ako para magselos? Wala naman akong Karapatan sa kanya una pa lang. Masaya na akong masaya siya, kaya hahayaan ko siyang maging masaya.

I'll just love him from a distance.

***

Maaga akong gumising para kumilos papasok ng school, pagkaligo ko ay may kumatok agad sa pinto ko. Si Adam.

"Oh?"

"Dalian mo ihahatid na kita." Sabi niya, malayo yung school na pinapasukan niya pero lagi niya kong inihahatid kaya naman laging maaga ako kumilos dahil maaga rin sya kung dumating sa unit ko.

Hinatid nya na ako sa school.

"Oy mag-ingat ka, eto lunch, pinabaunan ako ni Mama ibigay ko raw sayo kasi alam nyang di ka kumakain pag break time, sa akin naiinis di raw kita inaalagaan. Bakit jowa ba kita?" sabi niya at sinamaan ko siya ng tingin, sabay kuha nung gawa ni Tita Mayeth.

"Tse! Di kita jowa! Tsaka never kitang magiging jowa kasi ampanget mo yuck!" sabi ko pero joke lang naman yun.

"Ouch ha?! Ikaw pa ba lugi? Sa gwapo kong 'to? Ikaw pa talaga?" sabi niya.

"Sige na pasok na ako, baka malate ka pa." sabi ko at lumabas na ako sa kotse niya. Kinawayan ko lang sya at umalis na siya papuntang school niya.

"Sino yun ha?" tanong ni Kyline.

"Bestfriend ko."

"Sus, halata namang may gusto ka don! Di mo ko maloloko, Sab." Sabi niya at isinukbit na nya yung braso niya sa braso ko.

"Siya yung kinukwento mo sakin noh? Diba tama ako? Yung nagcocomfort sayo nung nagbreak kayo ng ex mong gago? Diba siya yon?" pangungulit ni Kyline.

"Oo na! Siya yun!" sigaw ko kasi di naman sya titigil eh.

Nagsimula na ang klase namin at mabilis ding dumating ang lunch time.

"Sab! Tara na, kain tayo!" sabi naman ni Kyline at sinukbit na naman yung braso niya. Paglabas namin ay nasa harap na ng classroom namin si Adrienne, yung manliligaw ko from engineering.

"Oh, joke lang yun, dyan na pala manliligaw mo." Sabi ni Kyline at iniwanan na ako kay Adi.

"Hi." Bati niya sakin at kinuha yung bag ko, wala na akong klase dahil half-day lang kami ngayon.

"Hi." Bati ko rin sa kanya.

"Wala na kayong class diba? Kain tayo sa labas?" yaya niya sa akin.

"Eh diba may class ka pa?" tanong ko naman sa kanya.

"Oo meron pa, pero tara na, pwede namang bumalik. Plus vacant kami for 2 hrs. Kaya makakabalik agad ako." Sabi niya at hinila ako papunta sa sasakyan niya.

Sinabi ko na kay Adi na hindi pa ako handang magkaron ng boyfriend, dahil hanggang ngayon di ko pa rin tanggap yung pagkahiwalay namin ng ex ko, yun ang sinabi ko sa kanya. Hindi ko sinabi na may gusto ako sa iba.

Tinanggap naman niya yun at gusto niyang ligawan pa rin ako, edi hinayaan ko na.

"Sab, what do you want?" pagkarating namin sa isang café.

"As usual, carbo." Sabi ko dahil yun lang naman kinakain ko kapag kasama ko siya.

"Ayaw mong i-try lasagna nila? Masarap yun. Puro carbonara kinakain mo. You want steak?" alok niya pero ngumiti ako at umiling.

"Nope. Carbonara is fine, fish fillet idagdag mo pero ako magbabayad." Sabi ko at umiling sya.

"Sabrina, I'm your suitor, wag mo namang ipagkait sa akin 'tong gusto kong gawin. Malaki na nga yung chance na hindi mo ako magustuhan, please? Kahit ito na lang, I want to treat you in a way that you deserve to be treated." Sabi niya at tumango na lang ako.

"Thank you, Sab." At nag-order na siya. Maya-maya ay tumawag si Adam sa akin.

"Adi, sagutin ko lang muna 'to ha?" at tumango naman siya kaya lumayo ako ng onti sa kanya.

"Oh bakit?"

_("Asan ka? Nandito ako sa school niyo, wala ka raw sabi ni Kyline.")_

"Kasama ko si Adi."

_("Ah.")_

"Magkita na lang tayo after class nyo."

_("Actually, tapos na class ko. Walang prof eh.")_

"Magkita na lang tayo sa condo."

_("Sige, enjoy.")_

Binaba ko na at bumalik kay Adi.

"Sino yun?" tanong naman niya.

"Ah, si Adam. Best friend ko." Sabi ko at tumango-tango naman siya. Maya-maya ay dumating na yung pagkain namin.

Tahimik lang kaming kumain hanggang sa tumunog yung phone nya. Nakita ko yung pangalan na tumatawag sa kanya.

_Crisel calling..._

"Sagutin mo na mukhang importante." At nagsorry lang sya at sinagot na yung tumatawag.

Bumalik siya matapos ang ilang minuto.

"Sab, I'm sorry. Kailangan ko na raw bumalik sa school." Sabi naman niya.

"Ayos lang bumalik ka na. " sabi ko

"Sorry talaga, don't worry babayaran ko na yan. Paano ka pala makakauwi?"

"Tatawagan ko na lang si Adam." Sabi ko at tumango siya at umalis na.

Tinext ko si Adam pag-alis niya.

_To Adam panget_

_Hoy! Sunduin mo ko._

Wala pang ilang minute ay sumagot siya.

_From Adam panget:_

_Akala ko ba kasama mo yung manliligaw mo?_

_Bakit di ka sa kanya magpahatid?_

Tss. Kung di ko 'to kilala baka iniisip ko ng nagseselos 'to.

_To Adam panget:_

_Pinabalik agad siya sa school eh kaya ayon._

_Sige na! Alam ko namang di mo ko matitiis eh._

_Lilibre pa kita._

_From Adam panget:_

_Tss send loc._

Sinend ko na yung location ko at wala pang 30 minutes ay nandito na siya.

"Yaman naman pala ng manliligaw mo eh. Ilang buwan na yun?" tanong niya matapos ilibot yung paningin niya sa buong restaurant.

"Limang buwan na." sagot ko.

"Oh talaga? Bakit di mo pa sagutin?" tanong naman niya at kinuha na yung bag ko.

"Eh, ewan ko di pa ata ako ready."

"Sus! Tara na nga. Di mo kinain yung gawa ni Mama oh!" sabi niya ng makitang di pa nagagalaw yung binigay niya sa akin.

"Eh niyaya nga akong maglunch diba? Alangan yan yung kainin ko?" sabi ko habang pumapasok ng kotse niya.

"Nyenyenye." Asar siya eh.

Dumating kami sa condo ko at binagsak ko ang katawan ko sa sofa. Si Adam naman ang nagligpit ng mga natitirang kalat.

"Ang kalat-kalat mo talaga!" sermon nya sakin.

"Nandyan ka naman para magligpit eh hehe." Sabi ko naman sa kanya

"Kung ako magiging asawa mo, baka binatukan na kita araw-araw hays!" sabi niya sabay dampot ng mga cable na ginagamit ko sa computer.

"Eh di naman kita magiging asawa diba?" tanong ko sabay bukas ng TV pero medyo nahurt ako sa sinabi ko.

"Tss, ewan ko sayo!" sabi niya at nagpatuloy magligpit.

Nang matapos syang magligpit ay tumabi siya sa akin. Kinuhanan ako ng chips habang nanonood ng k-drama.

"Siraulo ka ah!" sigaw ko sa kanya at tinawanan lang ako. Siraulo talaga.

Maya-maya pa ay naiyak na ako dahil damang-dama ko yung pinapanood ko.

"Oh bakit ka umiiyak?" pansin niya sa akin tsaka inabutan ako ng tissue. "Para kang sira!" sabi niya at inakbayan ako.

"Wala, naiyak lang ako dun kasi tingnan mo, kung kailan mahal na nila yung isa't isa at komportable na sila sa isa't isa tsaka pa nya kailangan umalis." Sabi ko.

"Ganon talaga kasi hindi lahat ng tao na dumadating sa buhay mo ay mags-stay." Sabi naman nya at napatingin ako sa kanya.

"Eh ikaw ba? Iiwan mo rin ako?" tanong ko sa kanya at napatingin naman siya sakin. Pinahid nya yung natitirang luha sa mata ko.

"Hindi, hindi kita iiwanan, kahit magkaroon pa ako ng sarili kong pamilya. Nandito lang ako pag kailangan mo ko. Kasi best friend mo ako at best friend kita diba?" sabi niya at ngumiti ako kahit nasasaktan.

_Best friend._

"Thank you." Nasabi ko na lang at di ko namalayan yung oras nakatulog ako sa braso niya.

_Sana masabi ko na gusto kita, sana mailabas ko tong nararamdaman ko sayo. Pero alam ko namang hindi pwede eh, alam ko namang hindi maaari, kasi ayokong mawala ka. Ayokong iwanan mo ako, kaya sige itatago ko na lang hanggang sa mawala._

_Mahal na mahal kita, kahit best friend mo lang ako._

Nagising ako hatinggabi na, nasa tabi ko si Adam. Nasa kwarto na ako, nakahiga sa kama pero siya nakaupo. Kinumutan ko siya at tsaka lumabas para gumawa ng assignment.

Nang matapos akong gumawa ay nagluto ako ng midnight snack! Pancit Canton! Nagtimpla rin ako ng kape.

Maya-maya pa ay narinig ko si Adam.

"SABRINA!?" hala anu nangyari don?

"Nandito ako, Adamson!" tawag ko sa kanya at agad syang lumabas ng kwarto at tumakbo papunta sa akin. Niyakap nya ako at chineck ako.

"Oh bakit? Anyare sayo?"

"Akala ko nakidnap ka na." sabi nya at binatukan ko siya.

"Sira, kumain ka oh. Pagtimpla ba kita ng kape?" tanong ko at umiling sya.

"Coke na lang." at pinaghandaan ko na siya ng pagkain niya.

1:30 am na at nandito kami sa sofa, ayaw nyang manood kaya nagpatugtog na lang kami. Habang nagrereview sya sa quiz nila para bukas.

Maya-maya pa ay nagsalita sya.

"Sab, ano bang ideal man mo?" bigla nyang tanong kaya naman napatingin ako sa kanya nanlalaki pa yung mga mata ko.

"H-ha?" halos mabulunan ako sa kapeng iniinom ko.

"Sabi ko, ano bang ideal man mo?" pag-uulit nya.

"Ah, ano mabait, matalino, gentleman, may pangarap sa buhay." Sabi ko.

"Yun ba talaga? Sa physical?" tanong nya.

"Gusto ko rin pala yung may sense of humor para di kami masyadong seryoso sa buhay, well sa physical, siguro matangkad tapos medyo maganda pangangatawan kahit walang abs or di toned yung muscles okay na yon!" sabi ko at tumango-tango siya.

"Bakit mo naman natanong?" tanong ko naman sa kanya.

"Mayroon kasi akong nagugustuhan. Nagkakilala kami 2 months ago at ngayon medyo nagiging close dahil sa isang joined project, architecture kasi course nya. Mabait siya, maganda, matalino, gusto ko siyang ligawan. Hindi pa ko nagsasabi sa kanya pero soon sasabihin ko na kasi baka maunahan pa ko." Pagpapaliwanag niya at agad akong umiwas ng tingin.

Masakit pala na marinig mo dun sa taong mahal mo na may gusto siyang iba. Pero wala, I signed up for this, I'll endure it.

Nginitian ko siya at tinapik sa balikat.

"After all di ka pala bakla!" sabi ko sa kanya at pinilit tumawa, binatukan naman niya ko.

"Siraulo! Malamang sa gwapo kong 'to? Tapos bakla ako? Sayang lang!" at tumawa siya.

"Pero totoo, Sab. Gusto ko talaga siyang ligawan." Pag-amin niya sakin at tumango ako.

"Go lang! Nandito lang ako sa tabi mo to support you, ano ka ba? Ano pa ba't best friend mo ko? Just be yourself, sasagutin ka non." Sabi ko at niyakap niya ko, nagulat naman ako pero niyakap ko siya pabalik.

"Thank you, Sabrina. Di ko alam kung sino lalapitan ko kung wala ka. Swerte ko at best friend kita." Sabi niya at tinapik-tapik ko ang likod nya.

"I am your best friend after all."

_Always and forever will be your best friend only._

***

Lumipas ang panahon at graduation na namin next week, magiging engineer na si Adam, at ako magiging computer scientist na!

"Oy ikaw ha! Pumunta ka sa graduation ko ha!" sigaw ko kay Adam na kumakain ng fishball.

"Oo na, basta ikaw rin pumunta ng graduation ko? Magkasunod lang naman yon" paalala nya at masaya akong tumango.

"Naks! Magiging engineer na siya! Nakakaproud." At tinapik ko yung balikat niya at napangiti siya.

"Ano plano mo after graduation?" tanong naman niya.

"Ewan ko pa, pero pinag-iisipan ko yung offer ng mama ni Adi na magtrabaho sa company nila sa States, kaso malayo ewan pa. Ikaw ba?" tanong ko naman.

"Pag sinagot na ko Vivienne, sabay kaming maghahanap ng pagtatrabahuhan sa ibang bansa din. Pinaplano ko pa." sabi naman nya at medyo napaiwas ako.

"Okay yon!" sabi ko naman at tumango. "Oh siya! See you sa graduation! Dami ko pa rin ipapasa eh, una ko." Sabi ko at umalis na.

Pagdating ko sa campus ay sinalubong ako ni Kyline.

"Bakit ka nandito? Diba wala ka ng ipapasa? Tapos ka na diba?" dire-diretsong tanong niya.

"Ingay mo talaga. Wala bakit masama ba?" sabi ko. Wala na talaga akong ipapasa, at excuse ko lang yun kay Adam. Actually hinihintay ko na lang talaga yung graduation dahil lahat ay naipasa ko na, pero ayoko kasing pinag-uusapan namin yung "panliligaw" niya kay Vivienne. Nasasaktan pa ko.

"Si Adam na naman yan noh?" at naupo siya sa tabi ko.

"Hays, masakit pa rin pag binabanggit nya na gustong-gusto niya si Vivienne." Pag-amin ko at tumango naman siya.

"Anong ma-eexpect mo? Gusto mo yung tao, may gusto siyang iba kahit siguro ako na crush ko lang ay mahuhurt din ako. Pero andyan naman si Adi oh! Ilang buwan ng nanliligaw sayo yun, pursigido pa. Why don't you give him a chance? Para naman in case na sagutin ni Vivienne na yan si Adam eh di ka lugi. Masaya ka rin, but don't use Adi as your rebound." Sabi niya at napatingin ako sa kanya.

_Oo nga, baka nga dapat bigyan ko na ng chance si Adi._

Di na kami nag-usap ng matagal at umalis na ako para umuwi sa condo ko. Nasa veranda lang ako buong maghapon. Hindi na rin naman masyadong bumibisita dito si Adam dahil nga mas hands-on sya kay Vivienne at sa mga plates nya rin.

Maya-maya ay tumawag si Adi sakin.

"Yes?" sagot ko sa kanya.

_("Napag-isipan mo na ba yung offer ni Mommy? Kasi mag-aayos na ng papers after graduation.")_

"Ah, about that..." ilang segundo rin akong napaisip. "Yes, I'll accept it." Sabi ko sa kanya.

_("Okay! Great. See you tomorrow, Sabrina.")_ and binaba niya na yung call.

_I guess it's time to move on with my life and give Adi a chance._

**_Graduation Day_ **

"Miller, Sabrina Zayne D." at inabot ko na yung diploma ko at nagbow. Sa wakas graduate na ko!

Agad akong bumaba sa stage at nakita ko si Adam at niyakap ko siya.

"Graduate na ko, Adam!!" sigaw ko at ngumiti siya sakin. "Bukas ikaw naman!" sabi ko at tumango siya.

"Oo, ako naman."

Kumain kaming dalawa kasama si Tita Drina, kasi wala na akong parents siya na lang ang natitira kong kamag-anak at sya ang nagpa-aral sa akin.

"Ano bang course na kinuha mo, Adam?" tanong ni Tita habang kumakain kami.

"Engineering po."

"Ah, napakagandang kurso naman yon." Sabi ni Tita at tinapos nya na yung pagkain niya.

"Nga pala, mga anak, kailangan ko ng bumalik sa opisina. Adam, pakiuwi na lang si Sabrina sa condo nya ha? Paki-ingatan baka maggala pa." at hinalikan na ako ni Tita at bineso rin si Adam.

"Opo, makakaasa kayo Tita Drina, ako na bahala kay Sab." At tumango si Tita at umalis na.

Maya-maya pa ay pauwi na kami sa condo ko, nang may tumawag sa kanya. Si Vivienne.

"Sagutin mo na." sabi ko kay Adam nang makita kong nakatingin sya sa akin. Sinagot nya yun, naka-bluetooth naman siya kaya ayos lang di kami mababangga.

"Oh Vi?" tanong niya.

"Sige pupunta agad ako dyan. Ibababa ko lang si Sab sa condo nya." At binaba nya na.

Binaba nya nga ako sa harap ng condo.

"Sorry, Sab. Di na ako papasok, kailangan ako ni Vivienne." At tumango na lang ako.

"Oki lang yon! Ingat." At umakyat na ako sa unit ko. Naligo na ako at nagbihis, humiga ako sa kama at tumitig sa kisame.

_4 na buwan ng nakakalipas nung sinimulang ligawan ni Adam si Vivienne. Pero ang sakit pa rin eh, masaya ako para sa kanya dahil masaya siya, pero nasasaktan pa rin ako para sa akin kasi wala kahit maayos na kami ni Adi at lagi nyang sinasabi na kahit na di ko siya mahalin ay mamahalin nya ako. Sinusubukan ko namang magkagusto sa kanya pero siguro hindi pa ko handa._

Dumating ang gabi at nagpadeliver na lang ako ng dinner ko. Nagscroll na lang ako sa twitter saglit, di ko pa rin ma-sync in sa utak ko na graduate na ko. Lilipad na kami ni Adi papuntang States after ng graduation ni Adam.

Kinabukasan maaga akong nagising at naghanda para sa pagpunta sa graduation ceremony ni Adam. Kasama ko si Adi, nag-impake na rin ako para kila Adi na ako magstay ngayong gabi dahil maaga ang flight namin bukas.

"De Vera, Adam Nicholas R." at pumalakpak ako, sobrang proud ako sa kanya.

Pagkababa nya sa stage ay dapat yayakapin ko na siya kaso nauna si Vivienne. Kaya nandun kami ni Adi sa tabi.

"Adam, sinasagot na kita." Narinig kong sabi ni Vivienne, parehas kaming nagulat ni Adam.

"Talaga?" sabi ni Adam at kitang-kita ko yung saya sa mga mata nya. Binuhat nya si Vivienne at iniikot, nagcheer ang mga batchmates nila.

"CONGRATS!" sigaw ko nang wala siyang balak na pansinin ako. At nung nakita nya ako ay niyakap niya ako.

"Kita mo 'to? Graduate na ko! Tapos sinagot pa ko ni Vivienne! Wala ng mas sasaya ngayong araw!!" masaya nyang sabi.

"Oo nga eh! Congrats!" sabi ko at humiwalay ako sa yakap niya. Naglakad kami papalabas.

"Adam, may sasabihin nga pala ko." Sabi ko at napatingin ako kay Adi at Vivienne. Nalaman naman agad nila kaya nagpaalam muna sila saglit. Kaming dalawa na lang ni Adam.

"Ano yun, Sab?" tanong naman niya ng naramdaman nya yung pagiging seryoso ko.

"May sasabihin ako sayo, pero sana huwag kang magbabago ha?" panimula ko at tumingin lang siya sa akin, umupo kami dun sa malapit na bench.

"Ano yun?"

"Adam, matagal na kitang gusto." Nakapikit kong sabi, di ko kayang makita yung reaksyon nya.  
"Matagal na. Pero ayokong magsalita kasi ayokong mawala ka, ayokong lumayo ka sakin. Kaya eto, tinago ko hanggang ngayon." Sabi ko at hinawakan nya yung balikat ko.

"Sorry." Sabi niya at napadilat ako, umiwas sya ng tingin saglit at tiningnan ulit ako. "Sorry, di ko naramdaman." Sabi niya at niyakap nya ko.

"Okay lang. Isa pa. Aalis na ako." Sabi ko at napahiwalay sya sa yakap at gulat na tumingin sa akin.

"Ha? Anong ibig mong sabihin?" takang tanong nya sakin.

"In-accept ko yung offer ni Tita Frances. Kaya bukas flight namin ni Adi, hinintay ko lang talaga graduation mo." Sabi ko at hinawakan ko yung kamay nya. May kinuha ako sa bag ko.

"Oh eto, yung kwintas ko at picture natin nung 18 years old ko, itabi mo yan ha? Wag mo kong kakalimutan ha? Mahal na mahal kita, Adam. Pero siguro dapat nang pakawalan kita, kasi hindi ka naman akin eh hahaha, dapat siguro bigyan ko na ng chance si Adi. Hindi nya deserve yung ganito." Sabi ko at sadyang traydor yung mga luha ko, bigla-bigla silang tumulo.

"Oy! Huwag kang umiyak!!" sabi nya at pinahid ko yung luha ko.

"Sige na. Aalis na kami." Nang makita ko si Adi na papalapit sa amin. "Mag-iingat ka lagi ha? Wag mo kong kakalimutan, mahal na mahal kita." At tumayo na ko, lumapit na ko kay Adi at tinapik lang ni Adi yung balikat ni Adam na nakatulala.

"Are you okay?" tanong ni Adi, "Pwede ka namang magback-out eh." Nag-aalalang tanong niya. Alam ni Adi na mahal ko si Adam, tinanggap pa rin nya ako at sinabi niyang liligawan nya pa rin ako, at hindi daw siya susuko hangga't di ko sinasabi na tigilan na nya.

"Nope, Adi. I told na I'll give you a chance. You don't deserve this; you deserve better and I'll try to be better for you." Hinawakan nya kamay ko at hinalikan ito.

"Thank you, Sab. I love you." At ngumiti siya.

Nagdrive na siyang papuntang condo nya na malapit sa airport para daw in case na malate kami ng gising.

Nang makapasok kami sa condo ni Adi ay inilapag nya na lang sa isang tabi yung mga bagahe namin. Alam ni Tita na aalis ako at pumayag naman sya.

Nasa veranda lang ako buong gabi at nakatingin sa langit ng pumunta si Adi doon at niyakap ako sa likod. Napangiti naman ako at niyakap din ang mga braso niya.

"Thank you for giving me a chance. Kahit alam kong malabo talaga, kahit wala akong pag-asa sa puso mo, sinusubukan mo pa rin." At hinalikan niya ang ulo ko. Humarap ako sa kanya at hinawakan ang mga pisngi nya, tinitigan ko siya sa mata at hinalikan ang noo nya.

"Adi, it's been 9 whole months nang simula mo kong ligawan. Hindi ka napagod, hindi ka nagreklamo at nung nalaman mong may gusto ako kay Adam, hindi ka pa rin nagreklamo instead anong sabi mo? Itutuloy mo, hihintayin mo akong makalimutan itong nararamdaman ko kay Adam at hindi ka susuko. Saan ako makakahanap ng katulad mo sa panahon ngayon? Salamat kasi nandyan ka." Sabi ko at ngumiti ako sa kanya.

Pinahid ko yung luha nya na nagbabadyang bumagsak.

"Please, wag mo na akong iyakan, di ko deserve yang luha mo. Babawi ako sayo, kaya ito sasama ako at bibigyan ng chance yang pagmamahal mo." Sabi ko at hinalikan sya sa pisngi at niyakap.

Napakaswerte ko kay Adi, nagmamahal siya kahit masakit na merong ibang gusto yung mahal niya. Parang ako lang, kay Adam.

Niyaya nya na akong matulog after naming magdinner.

"Pwede ka naman dun sa kwarto ko at ako dun sa guest room." Offer niya.

"Nope, tara tabi tayong matulog. Wala ka naman sigurong gagawing kababalaghan noh?" tanong ko sa kanya at medyo kinakabahang tumawa.

"Di mo sure." Sabi nya at napadilat naman ako ng mata, tsaka siya tumawa. "Joke lang hoy! Syempre wala noh, ayaw kong sumama tingin sa akin ng babaeng mahal ko." At niyakap ko siya.

"Tara na, tulog na tayo."

At natulog na nga kami.

Kinabukasan ay agad akong nagising sa tunog ng alarm ko. Pero nagulat ako ng wala na si Adi sa tabi ko.

"Good morning, my princess. Breakfast is served. Ikaw na lang kulang." Sabi nya ng pumasok siya sa kwarto ng nakabihis at ready ng umalis. Napatingin ako sa orasan, it's 4:30 am pa lang!

"Oy ang aga mo naman?" sabi ko

"Ganyan ka ba talaga mag-good morning, Sab?" at tumawa siya. Inirapan ko sya.

"Good morning, Adi!" sabi ko ng may ngiti sa labi, totoo yun.

Mabilis kaming kumilos at nagdrive na kami papuntang airport.

Hindi nagtagal ay papasok na kami sa eroplanong sasakyan namin. Nauna si Adi sa akin at napansin nya sigurong hindi ako sumusunod.

"Are you ready?" tanong niya at humarap naman ako sa kanya.

"Yes, Adi."

_There's no turning back..._

**_3 years later..._ **

Adam's POV

It's been 3 years since nakagraduate ako, I'm a successful engineer na rin. 3 years na rin kaming magkasama ni Vivienne. And today it's our 3rd anniversary. And it's been 3 years since mawalan ako ng communication with Sabrina, and I kinda miss her.

"Happy anniversary, Adam." Sabay halik ni Vivienne sa noo ko.

"Happy anniversary, Vi." At niyakap ko siya, tsaka tumingin sa kawalan.

Nagpadeliver lang sya ng pagkain namin at nanood ng Netflix. Sinubukan kong mag-scroll sa mga soc med ni Sabrina, pero wala na akong ibang nakita don maliban nung huli nyang post sa Instagram, yung bago siya lumipad papuntang States.

"Adam." Mahinang tawag sa akin ni Vivienne. Agad ko namang naibaba yung phone ko.

"Yes, love?"

"Ahm, ano kasi matagal ko na 'tong napapansin." Panimula nya.

"Bakit, love? Ano po ba yun?" tanong ko naman sa kanya.

"Simula nung umalis si Sabrina, di ka na mapakali. Lagi ka na lang nakatingin sa mga social media accounts nya. Hindi ako nasasaktan noon pero tatlong taon nang nakalipas, Adam." Sabi nya at nakita ko yung mga luha niyang nagbabadyang bumagsak. Pinahid ko naman yun at hinalikan ang noo niya.

"Sorry, mahal ko. Patawarin mo ako." Sabi ko at tumango lang sya at hinawakan ang mga pisngi ko.

"Huwag kang humingi ng tawad, Adam ko. Alam kong mahal mo si Sabrina ng higit pa sa kaibigan, hindi mo lang inaamin sa sarili mo. Please don't fool yourself, love." Sabi nya at dinikit nya yung noo nya sa noo ko.

"Vivienne, namimiss ko lang talaga si Sabrina." Sabi ko at umiling naman siya.

"No, Adam. Mahal mo si Sabrina." Sabi niya. "You're just denying it, Adam. Wag mo ng pahirapan sarili mo. Alam kong mahal mo ako, pero mahal mo rin si Sab. You love me because I'm your ideal woman. But you love Sabrina because she is your other half, your best friend, your soul mate." She said.

"Go to her, Adam. Go and follow your heart." At may kumatok sa pinto kaya agad naman ako pumunta para tingnan kung sino yun.

Nang buksan ko ay delivery man.

"Sir, ikaw po ba si Adam Nicholas De Vera?" at tumango naman ako. May inabot naman siyang envelope sa akin at pinapirma ako sa isang form.

Bumalik ako kay Vivienne.

"Ano yan?" tanong ni Vivienne at binuksan ko yung envelope.

**_"It's an invitation. Wedding invitation."_** Sabi niya.

**_"Sabrina Zayne Miller and Adrienne Lucas Caden's Wedding."_** Basa ko kung kaninong wedding yun.

_"I am late already. They're getting married."_

Sabrina's POV

_Flashback 3 months after naming dumating sa States._

_"Adi, sinasagot na kita." Sabi ko at nakita ko ang mga ngiti niya._

_"Ang aga-aga Sabrina! Pinapakilig mo ko." Sabi niya dahil kagigising niya lang at sinabi ko na sa kanya na sinasagot ko siya. Hinalikan niya ako at niyakap._

_"Ang swerte ko sayo, Sab." Sabi niya habang nakayakap sa akin._

_"No, love. Mas swerte ako sayo. I love you." Sabi ko sa kanya._

Sinubukan kong mahalin si Adi for the past 2 years. I do, gave him a chance, umabot kami ng 2 years at napamahal na ako sa kanya. Ngayon ito na kami, magpapakasal na next month.

"Honey? Napadala mo na ba lahat ng invitation?" tanong ni Adi sa akin habang nag-aayos ng gamit pantulog. Nakita ko na nakatingin sa table sa tabi ng kama namin.

"Para kanino 'to mahal?" nakita ko hawak nya yung nag-iisang invitation na natitira.

"Para kay Adam, sana." Dahil pinag-iisipan ko pa kung ibibigay ko ba sa kanya o hindi.

"It's been 3 years simula nung umalis tayo sa Pilipinas. And Sabrina, it's been 3 years simula ng wala akong narinig na 'Adam' mula sayo." Sabi niya at tumabi sa akin. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ko at ipinatong niya ang ulo ko sa balikat nya.

"What do you mean, Adi?" tanong ko at lumingon sa kanya, tumingin naman sya sa akin at ngumiti kahit na nakita ko yung sakit sa mata niya.

"I know you still love, Adam. I know it, ever since. Alam ko naman na mahal mo ako, Sabrina. But you can't forever deny your heart, and your love for Adam."

I am still as clueless as I am earlier, and he noticed that, and he chuckles.

"What I'm saying is that, you can back out from our wedding. You can go back to where your heart belongs, Sabrina. Go back to Adam, di ako magagalit promise. Masasaktan pero alam ko namang magiging masaya ka, and I love you. I love you too much, your happiness will forever be mine." Agad naman akong tinraydor ng luha ko. Niyakap ko siya at dun umiyak.

"Thank you, Adi. Di mo ako deserve, you don't deserve any of this. Sorry sa lahat, sorry. I do love you,"

"Pero mas mahal mo si Adam. I know, Sabrina. Kaya nga I'm here telling you that go back to where you belong." And he kissed me on my forehead. "I'll book your flight tomorrow. Pack your things. And I must admit something, I gave Adam an invitation. So you need to go back and don't let him think that you're going to marry me." Sabi niya at niyakap ko siya. Nag-impake ako ng gamit at pagkatapos ay payapa ng natulog.

_Adam, wait for me._

***

Pagkababa ko ng eroplano ay nagtext ako sa Tita ko na nakarating na ko sa airport. Nagtweet din ako sa Twitter in case na makita ni Adam.

Maya-maya pa ay nagtext ako kay Vivienne.

_Sabrina:_

_Vivienne, nandito na ako sa airport. Nasaan si Adam?_

Alam kong mahal niya si Adam, pero mas gusto niyang sumaya din si Adam. Parang si Adi lang.  
  


_Vivienne:_

_Nandito siya sa condo niya. Ingat ka papunta message mo lang ako._

_And I'm ready to let Adam go, kung saan alam kong sasaya siya._

_Sabrina:_

_Salamat, Vivienne. Salamat sa pag-aalaga kay Adam. Di ko alam gagawin ko kung wala kayo ni Adi._

_Vivienne:_

_It's okay. Para kay Adam, gagawin ko lahat._

It's almost lunch time ng dumating ako sa harap ng unit ni Adam. Naririnig ko ang tawanan nila ni Vivienne. Huminga ako ng malalim at nagdoor bell.

"It must be her." Narinig kong sabi ni Vivienne sa kabila ng pinto.

Pinagbuksan niya ako ng pinto at kitang-kita kay Adam ang pagkagulat sa presensya ko.

"Sabrina?"

"Hi, Adam." At lumapit siya sa akin at niyakap ako.

"Sabrina, hayop ka! Wala ka man lang pasabi ng tatlong taon! Gusto kitang sampalin!" sabi nya at tumawa naman kami ni Vivienne.

"Oh sige maiwan ko muna kayo, take your time. Goodluck!" at ngumiti siya sa amin, niyakap ko siya.

"Thank you." Bulong ko sa kanya.

"For Adam's happiness." And she left. I hugged Adam and teared up.

"Bakit ka umiiyak?!" alalang tanong niya ng makita nya yung mukha ko.

"I'm just happy. So happy, to be honest." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"May sasabihin ako sayo, Sab." At napatingin ako sa kanya.

"Ano yun?" tanong ko at pinunasan na yung mga luha ko.

"I love you, Sabrina. Mahal kita." Sabi niya at hinawakan ang pisngi ko. Ilang minuto kaming nanatili sa ganoong posisyon ng bitawan niya ako at tumingin sa mga mata ko, kita ko ang sakit na nararamdaman nya. "Kaso huli na ang lahat, ikakasal ka na kay Adi. Wala—" I cut him off by kissing his lips.

"I will be marrying soon but not with Adi." I said with a smile after that sweet kiss.

"Ha? Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"I backed out from our engagement. He freed me." I said and saktong may tumawag sa phone ko. It's Adi.

"Yes?" sagot ko.

_("How's your reunion with Adam?")_

"It's great, thanks Adi!" I said and looked at Adam, nakatulala siya at nanlalaki ang mga mata, di pa rin makapaniwala sa sinasabi ko.

_("You're always welcome, honey. Anyways, can I talk to Adam? Is he there?")_

"Yes he is." At iniabot ko kay Adam yung phone ko at kinuha nya naman yon.

"Hello, Adi?" bati niya kay Adi. Nakita kong tumango-tango lang si Adam at hindi gaanong nagsalita.

"Yes, noted. Aalagaan ko siya. Sira! Hahaha. Maraming Salamat sa pag-aalaga dito kay Sabrina." At iniabot nya na sa akin yung phone ko.

"Yes, it's me again." Sabi ko kay Adi.

_("I'm going back to Philippines after 2-3 months; I'll settle something here first. And don't forget to invite me on your wedding!")_ he said and napangiti naman ako, after all Adi has been good and loving to me. He deserves better.

"Of course, Adi. Thank you!" Binaba ko na yung telepono pagkatapos nyang magpaalam. Humarap ako kay Adam at niyakap ko siya ng mahigpit.

"Adam, there's no one gonna stop us now. I love you."

"I love you too, my lil devil Sabrina." At hinampas ko siya pero niyakap niya lang ako at hinalikan sa ulo. "Mahal na mahal kita."

***  
  


**_4 years later..._ **

Nagliligpit ako ng mga pinaghugasan sa kusina ng may sumigaw mula sa sala.

"Mommy! Si daddy oh! Inaaway ako." Sumbong sa akin ng anak kong si Daphne.

"Ano?? Ano na namang ginagawa ko sayo ha?" asar pa ng magaling kong asawa.

"Ewan ko sa inyong dalawa, lagi kayong nag-aasaran pero pag iiyak kay Daddy ka pa rin lalapit!"

"Oh, Daph! Nagtatampo na naman si Mommy oh, suyuin mo dali. Hug mommy and kiss." Bulong ni Adam kay Daphne.

"Mommy! I love you!" lambing sa akin ng anak ko, sabay halik at yakap. Kiniss ko rin siya sa noo.

"I love you too, baby. Go na, play with your toys." Sabi ko at tumango siya tsaka umalis para maglaro.

"Ako naman." Humarap ako kay Adam.

"Oh? Ano yun?" tanong ko at ngumuso naman siya. Sinampal ko yun at nag-baby face ang hayop.

"Ito naman! Naglalambing lang yung asawa mo eh!" sabi niya sabay yakap sa bewang ko.

"Ewan ko sayo, Adam! Tabi at marami pa kong ginagawa oh!" pero nagmatigas ang asawa ko.

"Mrs. Sabrina Zayne De Vera, kaya kong gawin yang ginagawa mo. Pero di ko kayang gawin yung kaya mong gawin sa puso ko pag nilambing mo ko." Sabi niya at ngumisi. Napakagwapo nga naman ng asawa ko hays.

Suko na ako kaya ngumiti ako sa kanya at sinabit sa leeg nya yung mga braso ko.

"I love you, Mr. Adam Nicholas De Vera.

"I love you more, Mrs. Sabrina Zayne De Vera." He said and kissed me passionately.

Marami man kaming napagdaanan bago namin malaman na kami ang para sa isa't isa. Marami mang pagsubok ang nagdaan sa relasyon naming dalawa. Minahal namin ang isa't isa mula sa malayo at ngayon ay hindi na kami mapaghihiwalay.

**It's been 4 years since we got married, everything fell into their right places, and now, I am on my right place in this world. In the arms of my lovely husband, Adam De Vera.**

**The End.**


End file.
